


Ma-Ma-Marinette!

by Azeran



Series: Miraculous [9]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Dream Sex, F/M, Flustered Luka Couffaine, Hot Mess Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Lukanette, Mild Smut, POV Luka Couffaine, POV Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Smut without actual smut, Wet Dream, luka Couffaine is a hot mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:40:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azeran/pseuds/Azeran
Summary: Gratuitous Lukanette smut, to fulfill those of you with raunchy dreams.
Relationships: Luka Couffaine/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Miraculous [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1773388
Comments: 25
Kudos: 176





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Y’all know lpartworks?https://instagram.com/lp_artworks?igshid=1g45jai2e58q6
> 
> Yeah, well, they made a gorgeous piece of art over on their patreon, and this is something I wrote in honor of its magnificence. Obviously it’s 18+, so tread carefully! 
> 
> Also, I left things vague enough for this to be considered an aged up fic. Lpartworks deliberately states that they’re aged up in her art, and I’m reflecting that here, but still. If the idea of canonical teenagers being smutty bothers you, then you might want to steer clear of this fic. This is M rated for a reason folks! I’ve got plenty of tame Lukanette stuff y’all can enjoy!
> 
> Now. Keep it clean, and read at your own risk!

Luka clenched his teeth, biting back a husky groan. He couldn’t move, couldn’t think. Marinette’s fingertips were like livewires against his skin, electrifying and tender and undeniably _aware_ as they traced a slow path down the inner swell of his thighs. 

“Fuck...Marinette..” 

“Shh….” she soothed, slightly shaking her head. Waves of blue-black cascaded over her shoulders, and Luka made to brush them away, only to find his wrists gently pushed back down against the bed. “Don’t. I can’t focus on you if you’re touching me,” Marinette confessed, pressing a kiss to his knee. “Can you just….keep your hands to yourself? At least for now?”

“S-sure...yeah. I can do that.” Luka obediently fell back on the tangled sheets and fisted a hand against his mouth to smother a moan. God, why did she have to torture him like this? He was dying to touch her! But then her lips brushed his knee, traveling slowly downward, and Luka forgot all about whatever complaints he might’ve previously possessed. 

“Marinette…” 

Shivering, he allowed his eyes to slip shut, heightening the sensations. In the encompassing blackness Luka felt her mouth drift lower, then lower still _,_ until an open mouth kiss against his navel made him jolt and rasp her name in a husky shout. “M-Marinette!!” Luka snapped his eyes open again, frantically locking gazes with the smiling, coy brunette. 

“Yes Luka..?” Marinette lifted her head, her inky lashes half-mast over soft, hazy blue. It made for one hell of an insatiable view, and Luka was pretty sure that prolonged exposure would drive him insane. If he wasn’t already. “...Luka? Did you need something?”

“H-Hngh……” Luka slowly drooped his head back, hiding a rich, crimson flush. Fuck, at this rate he was totally screwed. “You’re too good at this,” he confessed, feeling a shiver crawl up his spine. “But we definitely need to switch gears soon. I don’t think that I’m....I probably can’t....” 

“Can’t what?” 

Luka sank his teeth into his knuckles, hiding a guttural, needy moan. “Marinette, I can’t...hold myself back. What you’ve been doing—feels good. _Really good._ And if you don’t stop, I think that I...I won’t be able to control myself anymore.”

“Control yourself? You mean, like...in that way?” Marinette audibly shivered, peeking at his navel through her bedraggled bangs. “Ohh...you mean that I—I nearly made you...just from kissing?” When he weakly nodded his head, avoiding her gaze, something warm and uncertain replaced her shock, with the faintest undercurrent of tentative curiosity. “So….if I kept going..?” 

“You might just kill me.” Luka breathed out the words in a choked, keening gasp, punctuating his desperation with a rough twist to the sheets. “I’m serious, beautiful. I can’t take much more of this.”

Marinette just hummed, scooting closer. Her entire body was sprawled out between his thighs, and try as he might, Luka couldn’t resist watching her. Her thrall was too strong. “I see….” she hesitated, then slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of his boxers. “But Luka...what if I _want you to?”_

The material easily pulled away from his sticky skin, and Luka moaned. “Ma-Marinette!!” He felt her nails glide over his public hair, then drift even lower, and a ragged sounding hiss burst through his clenched teeth. 

So close. _He was so damn close!!_

“M-M-Marinette!!!” Luka bit his knuckle so hard he tasted blood, his hips bucking frantically off the bed. “ _PLEASE!”_

Right as his pleas crescendoed in the air, Marinette smirked, mouthing something to him with her slick, rosy lips. But Luka never got to hear what it was. Instead, a loud, pounding rock song suddenly blared in his ears, yanking him out of his lust filled haze with all the grace of a freight train. 

“Fuck!!!!” Luka practically leapt off the sheets, his chest heaving as he scrambled backwards on the bed. What the hell was that??? 

He looked around, his mint eyes scouring the depths of his bedroom, only to find—ah. The harsh glare of his phone screen lit up with his morning alarm. And as for Marinette, she was gone. Only darkness remained, save for the faintest tinge of sunlight fading in through his bedroom window. 

Forcing himself to breathe, Luka slowly came down from his high, realization pushing through the foggy cloud of adrenaline coating his brain. Everything that had happened...it was all a dream. Which meant Marinette was never even here. 

…...Damn. 

Raking a hand through his hair, Luka begrudgingly smacked his other hand down on top of his phone. The music cut off, leaving him alone. Hopelessly, terribly alone..except for the aching throb between his legs. Plus an overwhelming sense of embarrassment, because how messed up was it, having a sex dream about a girl when they hadn’t so much as French kissed?

Ugh. Nothing he could do about it now. He’d just have to grin and bear it, and hope he wouldn’t run into her anytime soon. Because Luka couldn’t promise himself he wouldn’t lose his shit if he did. 

God, that would be so embarrassing. He’d probably keel over and die. 

Grimacing at the thought, Luka reluctantly peeled himself off the damp sheets, standing up on legs that were only a little bit shaky, and sweaty, and—ugh. Gross. He needed to clean himself up. With that in mind, he trudged off to the bathroom, silently praying that his thoughts remained tame enough to get himself clean. Maybe it was a pipe dream, but still. 

Fingers crossed. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wanted a chapter focused on Marinette? Me. The answer is me, because I’m a filthy rotten pervert who needs a better hobby.

“Marinette..” 

Luka’s gravely voice purred her name, each syllable resonating deep within her core. Marinette gasped, weakly aware of his larger frame snaking its way between her legs, his borrowed shirt pushed up to expose even more of her pale thighs. Whimpering softly, Marinette bit her lip, struggling to keep her noises down. But the sensation of Luka’s nails and calloused fingertips rasping over her ribs made that difficult to do. 

It felt….it felt  _ amazing.  _ And, if she wasn’t careful, it would destroy her completely. 

“Marinette….don't hold out on me, beautiful. I want to hear all of those pretty little sounds you can make.” Crouched on the floor in front of his bed, Luka hitched her right leg over his shoulder and dropped a searing kiss to the sensitive spot below her knee. His lips were smooth, and incredibly warm, which made the cool drag of his tongue piercing across her naked skin even worse. 

“H-haa..Luka…!” Marinette shuddered and whined, threading her hands into his hair. The strands were soft, slipping through her fingers like skeins of silk, but she gripped them tight and jerked him away from her thigh, ripples of pleasure climbing up her spine. “W-What..what are...L-Luka?”

Husky laughter pooled between her legs, making her squirm. “Yeah, M-Ma-Marinette?” Luka teased. “Did you want something?”

Did she? “I...I don’t know,” Marinette mumbled, feeling the heat rise in her cheeks. 

“Heh. You sure?” Luka huffed affectionately and pried one of her hands free from his hair, dropping a kiss to her palm. “Because I think you do. I think you know exactly what you want.” He peered up at her through his sweaty bangs, a slice of green iris and deliciously smudged eyeliner peeking through the teal fringe. “Or maybe, should I say,  _ what you need…”  _

_ ….Mon dieu.  _ He was trying to kill her. 

“Luka…” Marinette made a pitiful mewling sound, unable to take her eyes off him. How much more of this could she take?  _ “ _ Luka _ , please...” _

“Please what?” Luka’s fingers rasped down the side of her wrist, forcing the limb above her head so he could pin it firmly in place. “C’mon beautiful. Talk to me. Tell me what feels good…” 

Anything.  _ Everything.  _

“Just…t-touch me,” Marinette moaned. “I can’t—I can’t think straight right now. It feels like my body’s on fire!” She arched off the sheets and whimpered as his other hand suddenly dipped between her thighs, the pad of his thumb brushing wet, sticky cotton. “A-ahh!! Luka!!!”

“Is this what you want?” Luka hooked his forefinger under the seam of her underwear and moved it aside, giving both digits free rein to tease her open. “Fuck, you’re soaking wet.” He dragged his fingers across her folds and toyed with the moisture there, smearing it across his knuckles with a breathless sounding groan. “I guess I did something right, huh?” 

“Hngh...y-yeah…..” pressing open mouth kisses to the side of his jaw, Marinette nearly jumped off the bed when she felt a cool, slick metal brush over her skin.  _ His rings.  _ But before she could even get used to the sensation, they were gone. And so were his fingers. 

“Wha..L-Luka?” The loss rippled through her almost immediately, making Marinette cry out in despair. “Why did you stop?? That felt good!!” 

Her confession had the opposite reaction she’d been hoping for. Luka just chuckled and pulled away, admiring the slick coating his hand. “I know. But I can’t keep going, beautiful. You’re not ready. Because if you were..well..” he shrugged, looking down at her with a bittersweet smile. “Maybe this would be the real deal. Not just your imagination.”

“My imagination..?” Marinette shook her head, completely confused. And very,  _ very  _ frustrated. “What do you mean? I don’t understand!”

“You will.” Luka dropped a kiss to the center of her forehead, snapping his fingers. “Time to snap out of it, Ma-Ma-Marinette.” 

And then, just like that…..Marinette woke up. 

For a long, agonizing moment, she didn’t register what was happening. It took her staring at the ceiling for several seconds to get her brain working again, the final dregs of sleep peeled off like a blanket. Quite literally, in fact, if the sweaty pink comforter she kicked off her legs was anything to go by. 

Wait...pink? Luka didn’t have pink blankets. Her room did. But, that could only mean—

Luka was never even here. The whole thing had been a dream!! A wonderful, awful, ridiculously realistic dream, that had cruelly been interrupted by her own subconscious mind. And they were just getting to the good stuff too! 

Why?! WHY did her brain have to be such a stupid cockblock?That was so...so unfair! 

“Ughh. Why me?” Marinette rolled onto her side and grabbed her pillow, smothering her face in its velveteen plush to stifle a scream. She knew she should stop languishing away and get up, clean herself off. The wetness between her legs was the only part of her dream that had been very,  _ very real,  _ and its sticky residue clung to her now, an unfair reminder of her current suffering. It was as erotic as it was uncomfortable. 

However, it was also all she had left to remind herself of the dream, and how good Luka had been. How amazingly, deliciously good...god, and the things he could do with his fingers, even in her dreams—!

A sharp, telltale lurch suddenly throbbed in her belly, roughly cutting off Marinette’s train of thought. And unfortunately, despite her best efforts, it wouldn’t go away. She kept thinking about Luka, and her body responded in kind. There wasn’t anything she could do about it, except...give in. 

Hngh. Well, with that in mind. Marinette slowly slipped a hand underneath the blanket, biting back a moan. Maybe it wouldn’t hurt to stay in bed, just a little while longer….


End file.
